


[Aesthetic] God(dess) of War

by WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, Swords, WTF Kombat 2021, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Эмма Свон как фем!Арес.Emma Swan as fem!Ares.
Series: OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195676
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест (божественное) WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	[Aesthetic] God(dess) of War




End file.
